


Sirena

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Holidays, Meet-Cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Unas vacaciones inolvidables.





	Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a una amiga que sin su apoyo tal vez no hubiera podido continuar escribiendo.

Arthur caminó despacio contemplando el azul profundo del mar. El sol daba de lleno y no se oía más que el rugir de las olas y el viento. A pesar de tan paradisiaca escena, no pudo evitar extrañar su natal Londres, sus calles y su particular clima.

Arthur Kirkland era un hombre sencillo que disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida, vivía en un modesto departamento donde había libros por doquier y se ganaba la vida como profesor de literatura. Además de vez en cuando frecuentaba una tienda de antigüedades que hacía las veces de club esotérico, aunque en realidad solamente tomaba el té con sus amigos y conversaban del último libro que leyeron. Así era su vida: tranquila y monótona.

Entonces, ganó ese viaje en uno de esos tickets que parecen engañosos, pero no lo era, era completamente legítimo. Ahora estaba ahí, sintiéndose fuera de su zona de confort. No estaba acostumbrado a tales condiciones climáticas, aunque sí era un hermoso paisaje.

Decidió meterse al agua por un momento, quizás era mejor olvidarse un rato de todo lo demás y dejarse llevar. No contaba con que tal vez el mar tomó su propuesta tan literalmente que en un descuido, las olas lo arrastraron más lejos de lo planeado. Como no había gente alrededor entró en pánico e hizo lo imposible por salir.

De pronto, sintió una presencia, alguien lo estaba llevando de regreso, por un momento creyó ver una aleta azul y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió pudo ver a una muchacha que trataba de reanimarlo. Era joven y bonita, con largo cabello oscuro y una mirada preocupada.

“¿Eres una sirena?” preguntó él, aun confundido.

“No, pero ojalá lo fuera. Soy bióloga marina”

Arthur pensó que eso era más creíble.

“Oye, debemos llamar a un médico…”

“No, no, estoy bien”

“En ese caso tal vez debas ir a descansar ¿está muy lejos tu hotel?”

Arthur negó con la cabeza y ella se ofreció a llevarlo. Él no se opuso porque estaba cansado.

“Por cierto, me llamo Michelle” dijo ella sonriendo

“Arthur”

“¿Y que te trae por aquí?”

Él le platicó lo del ticket y el viaje. Ella lo escuchaba con atención, se alegró al ver que Arthur se veía más relajado, incluso animado mientras le contaba algunos detalles del vuelo y la hermosa vista que tenía desde su habitación de hotel. Llegaron bastante rápido y él le agradeció la atención. Apenas entró al dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama y se durmió enseguida, soñando con ese rostro bonito que acababa de ver.

Al día siguiente, él volvió al mismo lugar, estaba buscando algún caracol o concha para llevársela a sus amigos, a ellos les agradaban ese tipo de cosas y después compraría otros recuerdos. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, también estaba pensando en encontrarse de nuevo con cierta persona.

“¡Hola!” dijo esa alegre voz.

Él volteó a saludarla como si estuviera sorprendido.

“Soy la sirena, recuerdas” dijo ella riéndose.

“Sí, te recuerdo” contestó él sintiéndose tonto por el comentario del día anterior.

Arthur le comentó que planeaba buscar algo interesante para sus amigos y comprarles recuerdos.

“Si quieres, podría acompañarte. Conozco un lugar donde hay recuerdos muy bonitos”

Él asintió. Después bajó la vista y se avergonzó.

“También… ¿podrías mostrarme el lugar? Estaré aquí una semana y estoy solo. Claro, si no estás ocupada”

Michelle sonrió. Le parecía un tipo bastante extraño, pero también intrigante y lindo. Y como ella también estaba de vacaciones, aceptó.

Pasaron una semana divertida. Él nunca imaginó que disfrutaría de esas vacaciones, pero en compañía cualquier cosa era mejor. Ella pensó lo mismo. Él sabía tanto de poemas relacionados con el mar y de criaturas mitológicas, era bastante agradable escucharlo. Incluso hablaron de sirenas, un tema que a ambos les apasionaba. La semana pasó rápido, pero prometieron que la próxima vez, estarían en Londres disfrutando de la compañía del otro y esa fue una promesa que cumplieron con gusto.


End file.
